logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digifiend
Archives: 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Unblock someone? Please unblock Sandwich Golf Express and Toyandthething because they are disabled globally by wikia. We don't block users that are disabled globally by wikia. Also, look at the Logopedia:User Reports page. Not every page on Logopedia is active. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 17:40, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why?! Itogi (talk) 18:01, January 1, 2017 (UTC) I asked all admins for that important thing. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 18:04, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why do the unblock? Itogi (talk) 18:12, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::If we blocked someone and then Fandom (as Wikia is now called) global blocked them, we don't need to take any action at all. The local blocks don't need removing, what's the point? It wouldn't change anything. Two things here I'd like to let you know that a sockpuppet of Andy was missed when I reported it as the violator in question is not welcome on Logopedia. Also, two users have requested adminship status and there's no disagreements about it which have passed their expiration date.Muzzarino 12:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Flags on Logopedia I noticed that I saw the flags in the categories "Australia" and "Thailand". Flags aren't logos after all, should they be kept or should they be deleted for not being logos? Plus, Logopedia is meant to have logos and not flags. -Cindayz45 (talk) 01:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, hose them. ::Digifiend, what do you mean by the phrase "hose them"? -Cindayz45 (talk) 04:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Delete. Mark the pages for deletion using and one of us admins will flush them away. John M. Howarth He's back and he's uploading more fake logos. Can you block him aging? Darkwing Brony (talk) 02:37, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done. And reported him to VSTF too. Apparently he's evading a global block ( - look where User:ATG Speech redirects to). Request for page protection Would you like to protect BNT + page due to well known troll Teddy and his sockpuppets. --Pepek94 (talk) 17:18, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi I don't want to be a pain on the a**, but there's a lot of users that are violating the wiki's rules and guidelines and they weren't blocked yet. Could you see User Reports page? --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 00:03, February 6, 2017 (UTC) SigReal I want to make a SigReal. How can I do this? Puppygnu2003 (talk) 05:20, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Follow the instructions at User:Digifiend/SigReal. You need to do it on every Wikia/Fandom wiki you are active on. Regarding the Disney Channel Original logo variant seen on the Aussie version of As the Bell Rings I need to talk this over with you and the other users incase they haven't noticed as I've been reported by MindsEyeTHPS for the logo I did not create myself, the Disney Channel Originals logo that was spotted on the third season of As the Bell Rings (Austrailia version) which aired in 2009. Here's the proof where that logo is located in that comes after the Crackerjack logo. The thread about the variant was created on CLG Wiki about the logo ENunn found on australiadisney's YouTube channel.--Muzzarino 04:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Delete Page - Quicksilver Hi Digifiend I created a page for Quiksilver with a spelling mistake at Quicksilver without realising a page already existed with the correct spelling. Averon25 kindly corrected my mistake and merged my page with the correct one. Could you please delete the page with the spelling mistake for us Thanks -Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 11:19, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Converted it into a disambiguation page instead. My admin request May I please be an admin on this wiki? I am special. Alberte919 (talk) 01:08, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Don't spam this to admins, make the request on the admin pages and wait for someone to vote.--Muzzarino 01:13, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Alberte, please don't delete other people's comments. And Muzzarino is right, this belongs on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. :::As for my and the other's requests (with one or more supports and no negative votes), they are past the expiry dates and need to be approved, could you go review it. The requests however are not up to date at this point.--Muzzarino 02:22, April 19, 2017 (UTC)